Such pieces of styling are known in the state of the art. Generally they are placed on the front hood of a motor vehicle and comprise a logo that is distinctive of the trademark of the motor vehicle. In order to make the logo visible, the piece of styling is generally chromium-plated and is thus clearly distinguished from the background on which it is placed, i.e. the front hood of the motor vehicle which is painted some other color.
Nevertheless, depending on outside light levels, and in particular at night, the logo is not always visible.